


Wolfish

by creaturefestmod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Community: hp_creatures, Creature Fic, M/M, creature: werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaturefestmod/pseuds/creaturefestmod
Summary: When Auror Malfoy is brought to St Mungo's after a werewolf attack, Healer Potter must not only save him, but teach him to adapt to his new life as a werewolf.





	Wolfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).



> **Prompt:** [No. 30](https://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/304766.html?thread=1664126#t1664126)  
>  **Creature:** Werewolf  
>  **Disclaimer:** This creation is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

Author: [enchanted_jae](https://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/) | author does not have AO3.

* * *

"On a scale of one to Sectumsempra, how bad is it?"

Harry's already tense shoulders rose higher at Malfoy's question. That he was being his usual snarky self was a good sign, but Harry hated to be reminded of how a childhood mistake had almost made him a murderer.

He took a deep breath and imparted the bad news. "It's worse."

Malfoy flinched, and his pale face whitened further. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily. "Just tell me, Potter."

Harry removed his glasses and swiped the cuff of his Healer's robe over his forehead. He replaced his glasses and met Malfoy's anxious gaze. "We were able to mitigate most of the scarring," he replied. "The worst of the remaining damage is on your left shoulder and shoulder blade, where the..." His voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Where the werewolf clamped his teeth and shook me like a terrier mauling a rat," Malfoy finished acerbically.

"Hers."

"Sorry?"

Harry turned away. "Her teeth," he said. "The werewolf that attacked you was female."

"Was?"

Harry's jaw tightened. Malfoy was an Auror; of course he would catch that unintentional slip. Harry twirled his wand in one hand, a nervous gesture of his. "When she was released from the moon madness and realized what she'd done, she...she self-destructed."

"She killed herself."

"Yes."

Malfoy was silent for a long moment. "Did you know her?" he asked.

Harry's temples throbbed with the beginnings of a headache. "I knew her very well," he said. Before Malfoy could press him on the issue, Harry changed the subject. "We will send you home with a supply of wolfsbane, and--"

"What?!"

Harry took in Malfoy's stricken expression, and he reached up to rub the back of his neck, hoping to alleviate the dull pain there. "You have been savaged by a werewolf, Malfoy," he said. "You are now a werewolf."

Malfoy appeared utterly shattered. "I am ruined," he whispered.

Harry felt a surge of empathy. "It's not that bad--"

"How would _you_ know?"

"...and you can control your condition with wolfsbane."

"My _condition_?!" cried Malfoy. "I'm now a monster!"

Harry winced, and he took a moment to gather his composure. "Being a werewolf doesn't make you a monster," he said. "Greyback was a monstrous human before he became a werewolf. Remus Lupin was a good man before and after he was changed."

Malfoy glared at him, his color high.

Harry softened his stance. "We can talk more later," he said. "For now, it's best if you get some rest."

xXx

Harry hunched over the desk in his cramped office as he replayed the conversation with Malfoy in his mind. It could have gone worse, he supposed. In fact, it very well might have been worse, had Malfoy not already been given a low dose of wolfsbane. Unfortunately, the worst was yet to come. Harry didn't relish having that discussion with Malfoy, but no other Healer was more qualified than he.

Harry just wished someone else had been on duty when Auror Malfoy had been brought to St Mungo's. Instead, it had fallen on Harry to treat his injuries, and it would fall on him to help Malfoy learn to live with his new reality.

Harry didn't want the responsibility; he'd rather take time off to mourn his pack mate.

xXx

"Look, Malfoy, I know you're angry and bitter about the situation, but you need to be in control by the next full moon," said Harry. "It's less than a month away."

They were in Malfoy's flat, near the Ministry, where Harry had come to instruct Malfoy on what to expect during the first full moon after his attack.

"Fuck you, Potter," snapped Malfoy, pacing back and forth in the lounge. "You don't know how I feel about the situation."

Harry opened his mouth to refute that, but Malfoy was on a roll.

"I'm no longer human!" cried Malfoy. "I'm an animal, a monster! I'd rather be dead!"

Striving to remain calm, Harry said, "You are neither an animal, nor a monster. You are now a magical creature. Does your condition have its drawbacks? Undoubtedly. However, there are advantages to being a werewolf, as well."

"Name one!"

"You have enhanced strength, and your sense of smell is better," said Harry. "Those will stand you in good stead as an Auror."

"Dawlish sacked me!”

“Dawlish did not sack you,” Harry gritted. His own patience was wearing thin. “He told you to take the time to learn control, experience your first full moon, and then, assuming everything goes well, you will be welcome to return to the DMLE.”

“And you would know this how?” Malfoy demanded.

“I’ve been in contact with Dawlish, too,” Harry replied. “Believe me, he does not wish to lose you as an Auror, but he knows you need to be in control of yourself.”

“So I won’t go on a killing rampage?” sneered Malfoy.

Harry nodded somberly. “Yes, Malfoy,” he said. “That is exactly why you need to learn control.”

Malfoy reeled as if he’d been struck. “I...I would never do such a thing,” he whispered.

“Your attacker never thought she would, either,” said Harry, refusing to let up. It was imperative Malfoy realize how critical it was for him to maintain control. “You need to take your wolfsbane every day. It is never okay to forget it for a day or two, especially near the full moon. If the madness takes you then, you will have no human thoughts in your head. Your wolf nature will take over, compelling you to attack anything or anyone.”

Malfoy covered his face and turned away. His voice was muffled when he spoke. “Kill me now, Potter. You’d be doing both of us a favor.”

Harry sighed and approached, although he stopped short of touching Malfoy. "Don't say that," he said quietly. "I know this is all new to you, and it's upsetting and confusing, but you can and will go on and lead a mostly normal life. Once you get past your first full moon, you will be able to control your urge to change by taking your regular dose of wolfsbane."

"Don't patronize me, Potter. You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Actually, I do," said Harry.

Malfoy dropped his hands and turned to look at Harry. He drew in a deep breath, and his nostrils flared. "You're a werewolf."

Harry nodded.

"How?"

"Same as you," said Harry. "I was attacked by a werewolf. If I can maintain control in my role as a Healer, confronted with blood and torn flesh on a regular basis, then you can do the same as an Auror."

Malfoy sighed and threw his hands in the air. "Fine, let's get back to our lessons."

xXx

They stood facing one another in a safe space that had been constructed especially for new werewolves. It was something Remus had designed before his death, and Harry had seen to it that Remus' plan came to fruition. It was a walled courtyard of sorts, built at the edge of the Dark Forest. The walls were of stone, nearly two feet thick and easily twenty feet high. No werewolf could climb or jump out. The only means of ingress and egress was a narrow opening, guarded by a door made of three-inch thick galvanized steel.

Harry and Malfoy weren't getting out until someone came back in the morning and let them out.

Harry gazed up at the darkening sky. When the full moon rose into view atop the wall, Malfoy would undergo his first change. Experience had taught the werewolves that answering the call of their first full moon greatly reduced the chance of going mad later. The wolf needed to be unleashed so the human could seize control of it.

Malfoy was pacing again, hands cupping his elbows, shoulders hunched, and his eyes were huge in his pale face. He wore nothing but a pair of loose-fitting trousers.

Harry felt a stab of pity, but he knew it would be unwelcome. He tried for some levity instead.

"Scared, Malfoy?"

"Piss off, Potter," he spat in response.

Harry chuckled. "It's okay to be anxious," he said. "I was, my first time."

Malfoy snorted. "Are we talking about lycanthropy or sex?"

The quip affected Harry more than he cared to admit. His voice was gruff when he spoke again. "I know you're dreading this, but it's vital to your future health and well-being. Here, you can complete your first change in a controlled environment. You will learn how it feels to be affected by the moon, while a more experienced werewolf is nearby to help you through it."

Malfoy still appeared uncertain. "Aren't you afraid I may attack you?"

"No. Are you?"

"Yes," Malfoy admitted.

"You may attack me," Harry said, shrugging a little. "However, since I've been a werewolf longer than you have, I'll be able to fend you off."

Malfoy gave a jerky nod and resumed pacing. Harry turned his back to him and faced east. Now, so close to the Autumn equinox, the moon would rise from that direction. Already, he could feel the fine hairs on his nape and arms standing to attention. However, it was imperative Harry not change until he made sure Malfoy had successfully transformed.

The moon peered over the top of the wall, and Malfoy began to pant.

"Take your trousers off now, while you still can," Harry instructed quietly.

Malfoy paused in his pacing to do so, and Harry pointedly looked away. He didn't turn back until Malfoy uttered a low, tortured moan. Malfoy's head fell back, and the moan increased in volume, becoming a mournful, ululating howl. The small hairs all over Harry's body bristled with his own need to change, but he gritted his teeth and remained in control.

The moon called to him, but wolfsbane and willpower kept him in control.

Malfoy was not so fortunate. As a new wolf, he was powerless to resist the allure of the moon. Hair sprouted all over his body, and his muscles bunched and rippled and _changed_. His bones lengthened, claws burst from the tips of his fingers, and his face elongated into a muzzle. Through it all, he whined and howled and snarled.

Harry winced in empathy. There was nothing glamorous about the change. It _hurt_.

When it was over, Malfoy collapsed to the ground, panting again and trembling.

Harry approached him cautiously. "Malfoy?"

Malfoy raised his head and growled. Harry bared his teeth and growled back. Malfoy subsided with another small whine. He struggled to his feet, swaying slightly as he learned to balance this new, heavier body on legs that now had hocks, rather than knees.

Harry couldn't help but stare. Malfoy doubtless would disagree, but he was a beautiful werewolf. His fur was silvery, in contrast to Harry's black fur, and his head was surprisingly elegant. Most werewolves had broad, blocky heads.

Malfoy looked up at the moon once more, threw his head back, and howled. Harry was compelled to do the same. The howl that rose from his own throat lacked the resonance that Malfoy's had, but it was more impressive than a mere human imitation. Malfoy turned his head to look at Harry, and his ears swiveled forward. He bared his teeth, and Harry snarled at him. Malfoy closed his mouth and cocked his head.

Harry decided to test his control. "Malfoy," he said, voice firm. "Raise one of your hands."

Malfoy didn't respond.

"Your hands," Harry repeated slowly. "Raise them, like this." He demonstrated by raising his own hands to shoulder height.

Malfoy looked down at his own, clawed hands, then looked back at Harry.

"Come on, Malfoy," said Harry. Repeating his name would help anchor Malfoy to his humanity. "Draco," Harry said, trying again. "Hear my words and understand. Show me you understand by raising your hands."

Slowly, Malfoy brought his hands up.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "I know you can't speak in this form, but you can understand, and that bodes well for your ability to remain in control. I reckon you're hungry," he added, changing the subject. Harry walked away slowly, knowing that moving too quickly could trigger Malfoy's predatory instincts. He kept one eye on the transformed werewolf, alert to any aggressive behavior from him.

Harry, with his dexterous, still human hands, opened a cooler that contained raw chunks of beef. He tensed when Malfoy rushed over, nostrils quivering at the scent of meat. Harry moved aside cautiously, but Malfoy was more interested in the easy meal within his reach. He grabbed a hunk of meat but dropped it as he tried to use hands that were now more like paws. Malfoy growled in frustration.

"Take your time," Harry said. He moved farther away and shed his own clothing quickly. In the meantime, Malfoy succeeded in grabbing a piece of beef, and he was now gnawing on it with more fury than finesse.

Harry felt confident enough to turn his back on him, and he gazed up at the moon. Slowly, carefully, he dropped his safeguards, allowing his wolf to come to the fore.

Harry changed more rapidly than Malfoy had, but it was no less grotesque and painful. When it was complete, he rose to his hind legs, raised his muzzle, and howled to the moon. Behind him, Malfoy dropped his meal and joined in the song.

In the distance, Harry heard an answering howl, and then another. His pack. His tongue lolled out in a wolfish grin. He wondered how many of his pack mates had been able to leave their mundane lives behind and change this moon. Unfortunately, Harry would not be joining them this night, but he hoped to in the near future. Perhaps even Malfoy would deign to run with the pack.

For now, Harry was feeling peckish. He returned to the cooler, moving more gracefully than Malfoy had. Malfoy growled at him, and Harry pounced. He bore Malfoy to the ground, snarling and snapping. He closed his teeth around Malfoy's snout, growling low in his throat until Malfoy whined and went limp. Unable to communicate with words now, Harry needed to discipline the other werewolf in the only manner available to him. Harry released the bite and licked Malfoy's muzzle instead. He rose and moved away, snagging a hunk of meat from the cooler.

Malfoy stood also, his tail low but wagging tentatively. He sidled up to Harry and nosed his shoulder. Harry patted Malfoy's head and handed him another piece of meat. With the dominance display out of the way, they ate peacefully together, the only sound the snap and crunch of bones. Once Harry's appetite had been satisfied, he tossed aside the bone he'd been gnawing and licked his chops. He left Malfoy chewing on another bone and bent to pick up the lid to the cooler. It took two tries and some focused concentration, but Harry was able to grasp the lid and return it to its proper place. He was proud of himself; there was once a time he didn't have the motor control necessary to do such tasks while in werewolf form.

Restless now, Harry wished he had enough room to run. Since that wasn't possible, perhaps a romp was in order. He approached Malfoy, ears up and tongue lolling.

Malfoy dropped his bone, and his own ears perked up.

Harry dashed away, then turned back and yipped. Malfoy surged upright, stumbled to the side, then recovered his balance. He trotted towards Harry, who wheeled and raced away again. Malfoy huffed out a bark and ran after him, and the chase was on.

They chased one another around the enclosure, until Harry bowled Malfoy off his feet to engage in a tussle. They rolled on the ground, nipping at one another as they wrestled. Harry used his greater bulk to subdue Malfoy, pinning him to the ground while mouthing at Malfoy's neck.

Harry felt something suspicious prod his stomach, and he raised himself and looked. The tip of Malfoy's prick was poking from his sheath. The urge to mate tried to take Harry in its grip, but he fought to maintain control. Now was not the time. Malfoy would never forgive him if they had sex tonight, and Harry wasn't sure he would forgive himself, either. It was possible that Malfoy was simply responding to the physical stimulation, rather than any actual desire for Harry, himself.

Harry was aware that some of his pack mates engaged in sex while in shifted form, but it was never openly discussed. He presumed it was discussed and agreed upon ahead of time, in private, and as humans. Harry hadn't planned on having that discussion with Malfoy, ever, but he had to admit, now that his interest had been piqued, he was looking forward to it.

Tonight, however, was all about showing Malfoy that being a werewolf wasn't as bad as he'd feared.

Harry rose to his feet and held a hand down to Malfoy. After a brief hesitation, Malfoy put his paw in Harry's and allowed Harry to draw him to his feet. Harry's tongue lolled out in approval. Malfoy had responded to a human gesture in a human manner, demonstrating that _he_ was in control; not the wolf. Harry hadn't had that much control during his first change.

Harry lunged playfully at Malfoy, touching off another round of chase. There would be time enough later to see if the attraction was mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: [enchanted_jae](https://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/) | author does not have AO3.


End file.
